


What James Forgot About

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injured women, Kisses, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midshipman James Hook always tries to protect the woman he loves before he hears Jasper Hook's cruel words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What James Forgot About

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Midshipman James Hook smiled as he kissed Cecilia on his bed. That was when he remembered Captain Jasper Hook capturing her ship. He frowned at the memory of convincing his elder brother to spare Cecilia instead of forcing her to walk the plank. James focused on Cecilia. *At least Jasper spared my beloved Cecilia. I still worry about the possibility of him harming her.*

James continued to frown. *I always view Jasper scowling at Cecilia. He assumes she always distracts me. I still worry about Jasper harming her. I must prevent him from hurting Cecilia. How?*

Cecilia stood. ‘’I’m going to eat something now, James. Are you hungry?’’

James shook his head. He viewed her departing. *I have to protect the woman I cherish.* A thoughtful expression formed on his face. James began to smile. *I can protect Cecilia.*

James stood and walked out of his chamber. He entered another area and found rope on the floor. He lifted the object and searched for his brother. ‘’JASPER? JASPER! JAAASPERRR!’’

James hid rope behind his back. He entered Jasper’s cabin. James focused on Jasper as the latter sat on his bed. ‘’I found you, Jasper.’’

Curiosity filled Jasper’s eyes. ‘’Why are you here, James?’’ he asked.

James began to smile another time. He approached Jasper and revealed rope. He saw the latter’s wide eyes before he tied him up. His smile remained as Jasper scowled and struggled.  
‘’You always scowl at my betrothed. You always assume she distracts me. You’ll harm Cecilia sooner or later.’’

Jasper’s eyes widened again. A cruel smile formed on his face. Jasper began to laugh.

James tilted his head in confusion.

‘’You’re forgetting about my crew, James.’’

After gasping, James ran out of Jasper’s cabin. *If Jasper’s men hurt Cecilia…* he thought. He gasped again after he found his brother’s crew near Cecilia in another chamber. 

‘’James!’’ Cecilia exclaimed as one man held her arms behind her back. Tears ran down her bruised face. Her dress was torn and her hat was on the floor. She was released before she collapsed in her betrothed’s arms. 

James glowered at his brother’s crew. ‘’Why did you harm Cecilia?’’ he asked. 

‘’Captain’s orders,’’ a man said before he ran with the other pirates.

James gasped another time. He looked back and saw Jasper. His eyes became wide.

‘’The ropes were loose.’’ Jasper smiled at James and Cecilia. ‘’You couldn’t protect Cecilia, little brother.’’ Jasper’s smile remained. He viewed James embracing Cecilia and sobbing with her. ‘’You’re already suffering for tying me up, James. Perhaps you’ll focus on your tasks as my midshipman from now on.’’

 

The End


End file.
